


Pendulo

by Lady_Cormac



Category: Midnight in Paris (2011)
Genre: F/M, Jazz Age
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Cormac/pseuds/Lady_Cormac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>París, siempre París.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pendulo

  _...Y tú viniste como todas las cosas_  
 _que se encienden en el universo:  
_ _las tempestades, las sombras de la vida_  
 **—** Winétt de rokha

 

  **I. Ciudad de la Luz.**

 

Siempre les quedaría París. Las victorias y las derrotas. Las fiestas, los salones, los recuerdos, los silencios a voces, lo dicho, lo hecho y lo oculto. La efímera era del jazz y el autoexilio en la capital francesa. Esa lucidez asombrosa, esa realidad que de alguna forma, algunos, querían evadir. La vida de una generación perdida, compuesta por expatriados que se habían encontrado con todos los dioses muertos, las guerras combatidas y la fe en el hombre destruida. La necesidad de vivir —y disfrutar— el presente. París, siempre París. Su arquitectura, sus ríos, su geografía.  
  
Un boulevard, un paseo, atravesar un puente. Encontrar algo o alguien en una fiesta, en un bar, en un salón y hacer gestos precisos, calculados. Invitar unas copas de alcohol e iniciar una charla animada, intima. El preámbulo de algo que esperaban concretar y la angustia, la certeza de que estaban deseando algo imposible. La tensión, esa maldita tensión entre ellos dos, en la habitación.  
  
—¿Cómo te encuentras?—le pregunta Francis Scott Fitzgerald a su esposa, Zelda.  
  
—¿Acaso te importa? —le responde, le grita ella. Scott se encuentra al otro lado de la cama, de pie. Tiene sus manos dentro de los bolsillos.  
  
—Me preocupas —dice con suavidad, y cuando Zelda le responde «¡Vete al demonio!», Scott opta por dar media vuelta y marcha hasta la ventana. Paris vive un día soleado y en el cielo no hay rastro ni de la más pequeña nube.  
  
En la habitación de ellos, en cambio, hay una tormenta. La tormenta Zelda que se mueve de un lado a otro, mascullando frases que él no entiende —o, mejor dicho, no quiere entender—, desplazándose de la cama al guardarropa y del guardarropa hacia la cama. En el vidrio, ve la difusa silueta de Zelda cargando una ridícula cantidad de ropa. Las arroja sobre la maleta y trata de ordenarlas de una forma caótica. Se conformara con lograr que la maleta pueda ser cerrada. No le interesa en lo más mínimo el estado en el que la ropa termine o si dentro de esa maleta están los documentos que a ambos le sirven.  
  
—No metas mi ropa.  
  
—Si pudiera, la quemaría.  
  
Scott esboza una sonrisa. Está tentado en responderle «Hemingway estará encantado en prestarme ropa», pero el escritor pretende vivir. Quiere vivir y escribir esa Gran Novela Americana que se le aparecia en sueños, permanecia en su memoria mientras se dirigia al escritorio y se comenzaba a desvanecer mientras se preparaba a escribir. Lo abandonaba antes redactar el comienzo de una frase y dejaba a su lado un espectro, dulce y cruel, que le recordaba durante todo el dia lo que podria haber escrito y no pudo escribir porque no tenia el talento necesario para hacerlo.   
  
Zelda ya le dijo a Scott que la vida sexual de ellos había decaído porque él y Hemingway eran amantes. Y en otra oportunidad, en el transcurso de una fiesta, Zelda se había arrojado de una escalera porque Scott la había ignorado. Scott recordaba esa fiesta y se sentía culpable aunque Hemingway se hubiese cansado de ser educado a la hora de decirle «Tu mujer está loca, es emocionalmente inmadura e inestabe y no es culpa de nadie si ella no sabe cómo lidiar contigo hablando con Isadora Duncan. Regresala a la casa de sus padres mientras sigas valorando tu bien estar».  
  
No es necesario iniciar otra discusión, una pelea innecesaria. Es mejor terminar la que tienen ahora y esperar que otra no estalle. Scott quiere darla por terminada porque sabe que su esposa no está bien y no quiere alterarla más de lo que esta; ella es peligrosa para ambos.  
  
Pero no quiere admitir que ella está casi loca. Se siente culpable de eso pero una testaruda, egoísta y desconocida razón lo impulsa a no aceptar su cuota de responsabilidad.  
  
—Entiendo.  
  
«Todo es mi culpa»

 

**II. Nostalgia.**

 

Scott quiere amar a Zelda. A la que tiene en el presente. No añora la Zelda del pasado, con la que se casó. Quiere amarla en el presente y para eso, busca dentro de él un vestigio de amor repleto de resplandor y encanto. Un amor atemporal que desborda esperanza, para alimentar ese sentimiento que Scott percibe frío.  
  
Se despierta antes que ella y la ve como si fuese algo lejano. Algo que no puede conseguir y eso lo pone furioso. Él lo quiere todo y no puede tenerlo todo. Quiere amar a Zelda. Trata y algunas veces lo consigue. Pero la mayoría de las veces, esta con ella por costumbre y arrepentimiento, como si estuviese pagando por un crimen que no puede explicar porque no recuerda que hizo.

 

**III. Espejos rotos.**

  
Zelda es como una figura de cristal cuya superficie ha sido trisada, poco a poco, por el paso del tiempo y la acumulación de muchas cosas. Una decepción, un sueño roto, una aventura en la Rivera Francesa que terminó mal. Una caricia que no se dio, una pulsera resplandeciente de oro y diamantes en lugar de una taza de café y un «Hablemos de ti. No de mi ni nosotros ni de mi y mucho menos  mi carrera como escritor. De ti, Zelda».  
  
Scott ha sido testigo de cómo sus marcas se están haciendo visibles y obvias. No quiere estar cerca cuando Zelda se quiebre en miles de pedazos. No sabe si alguien lo ayudara a recoger lo que quede de Zelda, a salvar lo que podría quedar de ella. No sabe si los restos de su querida y odiada Zelda le brindaran paz y tranquilidad o si lo harán odiarse por el resto de sus días.   
  
—¿Hemingway estará? —pregunta Zelda, delante del espejo mientras aproxima a su boca un lápiz labial. Aplica una capa sin escuchar la respuesta de su marido. Asume que su silencio significa «Sí»—. Que mal —hace un gesto desdeñoso mientras cierra el pintalabios. Abre un cajón y lo tira hacia dentro—. Detesto su fachada de prepotente hombre macho y dominante—añade, cerrando el cajón con fuerza, como si quisiera despedazar el mueble—. No sé como su esposa lo soporta.  
  
«Y él te detesta y no entiende porque sigo contigo», piensa Scott. Sus labios permanecen tensos para no responderle, pero sus ojos transmiten una mirada glacial. Zelda lo nota y sonríe sarcásticamente.  
  
—¿Vamos? —pregunta y su esposo tiene la impresión de que ella no le ha dicho todo, que la frase está incompleta.  
  
«¿Vamos? Si decides ir solo, adelante. Me quedo acá. Sé que no soy bienvenida y que me soportan porque soy tu esposa». Eso sonaba más sincero, más cercano a lo que Zelda le diría.  
  
—Vamos —responde Scott.


End file.
